1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus for subjectively inspecting a refractive power of each eye to be examined and visual function.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ophthalmic apparatus provided with a subjective refractive power inspecting device for placing various optical elements in front of eyes to be examined is normally used to make a prescription for spectacle lenses for correcting refractive ametropia of the eyes to be examined and inspect visual function of the eyes to be examined. There has been also provided a subjective refractive power inspecting device for electromotively disposing optical elements by switching. Further, an ophthalmic apparatus has been recently provided wherein an object indicating device for presenting an object (which is also called "chart") necessary for subjective optometry is connected to a subjective refractive power inspecting device and these devices are intensively controlled by a control panel having a large number of switches. Of these apparatuses, one is also known wherein a display is provided so as to recognize optometry information.
However, the ophthalmic apparatus is accompanied by a drawback that the operation of the large number of switches while an examiner being seeing the optometry information on the display, requires much labor, so that much time is taken to find the intended switch.
Further, there was a limitation on the number of the switches placed in the control panel.